In many cases, it is desirable to dry washed food, for example to avoid making watery salad, and such food-drying devices or salad spinners are known. Typically, such device has a container, in which a drying assembly having a plurality of bores, for example a basket, is disposed. The drying assembly can be rotated relative to the container. A drive mechanism for rotating the drying assembly relative to the container is provided, while the drive mechanism is usually integrated with the cover of the container. The drive mechanism is typically actuated by a handle.
Salad spinners in U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,109 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,213 have a drive mechanism that includes a reciprocating handle movable along a path, and a conversion mechanism for converting reciprocating movement of the reciprocating handle to rotary motion of the drying assembly. However, the drive mechanism in these salad spinners only allow movement of the reciprocating handle in one direction to be converted to rotary motion of the drying assembly. That is, force applied by the user in another direction of the reciprocating movement of the reciprocating handle is wasted as such is not converted to rotary motion of the drying assembly.
Although the drive mechanism of the salad spinners of U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,309 is able to convert reciprocating movement of the handle to rotary motion of the drying assembly, in fact the user can apply force in one direction of the reciprocating movement. Movement of the handle in another direction of the reciprocating movement only occurs when force is no longer applied. Therefore, the user can only apply force in one direction of the reciprocating movement of the reciprocating handle for conversion to rotary motion of the drying assembly
Therefore, there is a need to devise cleverer drive mechanism that can more effectively convert force applied by a user during reciprocating movement of the handle to rotary motion of the drying assembly.